


Silence is Golden

by rainingWolf



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 18:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/pseuds/rainingWolf
Summary: He listens and sometimes, he thinks that the problem is he always listens./ slight Soundwave and Megatron if you squint hard.





	Silence is Golden

"Of one thing I'm certain, Soundwave knows when to impart information, and  _when_  to withhold it."

(Megatron. S3/E10)

* * *

He listens and sometimes, he thinks that the problem is he  _always_  listens.

"Soundwave, we have treated your fairly."

Prime stands there over him all somber like and he thinks that the problem isn't that he listens but that he listens too well. He hears Prime speak with weariness in his voice and Soundwave wonders if the other is as tired as he feels in his core.

The other autobots shift away and shrink in his view as their leader looms over him, an imposing figure cutting through the darkness of the warehouse. Prime says "Surrender and we can still resolve this peacefully" but what Soundwave really hears is "Betray Megatron" because the words may be different but the concept is still the same. And he snickers on the inside because here is Optimus being  _honorable_  but he is blind because why else would he even suggest such a thing.

They have an understanding, the two of them. Or they used to, anyways. Optimus and him are not so different. After all, they are both devoted to a cause that they will each  _die_  for. But that's where the similarities end because at this moment, the Autobot looks utterly  _human_ , just like the fleshbags peering at him with wide eyes from above the balcony as Prime states, "Or we will resort to less civil ways to get information from you."

The snicker grows within him but Soundwave shows nothing even though this is the time to strike. Prime is weak to think that such methods could unravel millennia of knowledge, of power, of the trust between Megatron and him that was forged through blood. How could Prime even understand the spark he shares with the one he calls Master in mind, body, and soul. Megatron needs him, needs him to win just like all those years ago when times were simpler but the end goal was the same. There is only victory or death in games like this and because Soundwave is iron, is steel, is honor and duty, is all those things that Starscream is not, that Arachnid is not- He. Will. Not. Yield. He understands his place, knows that one day, he too will die and rust among the stars but today will not be that day.

Soundwave knows his role. He knows what to do. Knows what is true. So he does what is only right.

He thinks of Megatron. He thinks of his children. He thinks of the war that will end in tragedy and the stars above that too will one day end. Then, he thinks of nothing as he deletes everything he knows, one by one.

**Author's Note:**

> \- For one of my good friend's birthday and because of our mutual love for Soundwave.
> 
> \- Enjoy and drop a review if you like it~


End file.
